


Business Trip

by ami_ven



Series: Exact Word Count [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t say you’re not going, I said you’re not going <i>alone</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Trip

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write a story exactly 493 words)

“You’re not going alone.”

Pepper paused, hands on the clasps of her very sleek, very fashionable luggage. “I know you’re worried, Natasha, but I _need_ to go to this conference. These threats are being taken seriously— I’m having Stark Industries double the security we’re bringing, and I can only imagine that the other companies are doing the same— but this is the type of deal that cannot go through without the CEO.”

A hand rested, gently, on her shoulder. “I know,” said Natasha. “I didn’t say you’re not going, I said you’re not going _alone_.”

“Tony already offered to go with me,” said Pepper. “As Iron Man, of course, because the company might have his name on it, but he’s not actually in charge anymore. But I don’t think having him, or the Black Widow, would really be conducive to the low-key sort of meeting we’re hoping to have.”

Natasha nodded, and slid her hand down the other woman’s arm. “I wasn’t suggesting the Black Widow. I was suggesting Natalie Rushman.”

Pepper blinked. “There’s no such person. I mean, she was you, but you stopped being her.”

“Yes,” Natasha agreed, smiling. “But I just gave up that identity, I didn’t burn it. I can be Natalie again, and I can go with you, and then I can be absolutely, one hundred percent sure that you’ll be all right.”

“I love you,” said Pepper, fervently, and pulled her into a kiss, then just as quickly pulled away. “Then you’d better get packing, too.”

Natasha smiled. “I need a minute, anyway. I’ll meet you downstairs, okay?”

By this point, Pepper had packing for a business trip down to a science, and she was down in the lobby with her rolling suitcase by the time Happy had brought the car around. A moment later, the elevator _pinged_ again.

“I’m ready to leave when you are, Miss Potts,” said Natasha. She was dressed just as impeccably as Pepper, her hair pulled back in a practical ponytail, rolling a neat black suitcase behind her. “I had JARVIS provide me a copy of our itinerary, and the schedule for the conference.”

“Thank you, Miss Rushman,” said Pepper.

Happy opened the car door, and helped both women inside. Even though there was plenty of room, Pepper tugged on Natasha’s hand until the other woman sat flush against her. “Thank you,” she breathed.

Natasha leaned into her— as Natalie, even her body language was different, a little more open than it usually was, but Pepper knew it wasn’t all an act. “It’s just…” she said, resting her hand on Pepper’s knee. “You’re the first person who’s really _known_ me, the real me. Usually, I go undercover for the job, but this time… Do you really blame me for wanting to make sure that nothing happens to you?”

“No,” said Pepper, smiling, and leaned in to kiss her.

In the front seat, Happy snorted a laugh, and put up the driver’s partition.

THE END


End file.
